sunshinepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Surprise Members
Surprise had a total of 101 members (including trainees and draftees) during all their 4 generations. Surprise Original Teams 1st Generation *Announced July 3, 2015 :Members (15): Endo Utako • Goto Miko • Hama Miyu • Kashiwagi Nagisa • Kitagawa Nagako • Kumasaka Ruka • Miyamae Atsuko • Miyazaki Sakura • Okada Tona • Uchida Sakura • Uchiyama Tsubasa • Victoria Mainly • Watanabe Adaha • Winter Conner • Yasmine Kassem * Now in FOREVER (2): Kashiwagi Nagisa, Kumasaka Ruka * Now in Num☆eral (1): Winter Conner * Now in Hap♥pily (1): Hama Miyu * Graduated (11): Goto Miko, Watanabe Adaha, Kitagawa Nagako, Okada Tona, Yasmine Kassem, Miyazaki Sakura, Uchida Sakura, Endo Utako, Victoria Mainly, Uchiyama Tsubasa, Miyamae Atsuko 2nd Generation * Announced August 24, 2015 Members (36): Abe Ivanta • Ashida Quinton • Daishi Solora • Deguchi Serha • Endo Vani • Eto Vakire • Fujimoto Yaru • Fukuoka Zetar • Godo Himai • Goto Clove • Hamaguchi Belle • Hoshino Caityn • Isobe Furuka • Iwasa Onox • Jo Deru • Jumonji Rikogu • Kobayashi Xere • Kojima Zirer • Minamoto Perun • Mizoguchi Piri • Nishikawa Oreo • Noguchi Uru • Omori Ul • Oshima Milia • Royama Steran • Shigi Rin • Shinozaki Lucy • Takeuchi Miker, Tamura Jani • Uchiyama Geini • Uehara Gwen • Utagawa Ellia • Watabe Kika • Yamahata Mia • Yamura Dirnus • Yasui Waro * Now in FOREVER (1): Daishi Solora * Now in FOREVER / Hap♥pily (1): Kojima Zirer * Now in Num☆eral (2): Fukuoka Zetar, Oshima Milia * Now in Hap♥pily (2): Minamoto Perun, Royama Steran * Graduated (30): Fujimoto Yaru, Yasui Waro, Hoshino Caityn, Yamahata Mia, Takeuchi Miker, Uchiyama Geini, Eto Vakire, Uehara Gwen, Mizoguchi Piri, Jo Deru, Iwasa Onox, Godo Himai, Isobe Furuka, Jumonji Rikogu, Omori Ul, Shigi Rin, Utagawa Ellia, Ashida Quinton, Deguchi Serha, Goto Clove, Hamaguchi Belle, Kobayashi Xere, Abe Ivanta, Endo Vani, Tamura Jani, Watabe Kika, Nishikawa Oreo, Noguchi Uru, Shinozaki Lucy, Yamura Dirnus 3rd Generation * Announced September 2, 2015 Members (13): Ihara Yurina • Kihara Emiri • Kitagawa Choco • Koguchi Asuka • Komatsu Rina • Mayuzumi Satomi • Murasaki Yuka • Nakayama Chisato • Nozaki Risa • Ono Shizuka • Sada Madoka • Shimura Amina • Shizuma Nae * Now in FOREVER (3): Kihara Emiri, Kitagawa Choco, Sada Madoka * Now in Num☆eral (2): Komatsu Rina, Nozaki Risa * Graduated (8): Murasaki Yuka, Nakayama Chisato, Ihara Yurina, Koguchi Asuka, Mayuzumi Satomi, Ono Shizuka, Shimura Amina, Shizuma Nae Surprise Kenkyuusei 4th Generation * Announced October 24, 2015 Members (16): Hanari Marie • Ijiri Asuna • Kamachi Suzuki • Kijimuta Kiara • Konoe Arisa • Koyanagi Erena • Miyawaki Hanano • Nakanishi Yui • Nishiwaki Marina • Sasada Ame • Shiomi Miho • Taguchi Ruka • Taira Yoiko • Takeuchi Mayaka • Umari Maimi • Yamawaki Yume * Now in FOREVER (2): Nakanishi Yui, Sasada Ame * Now in Num☆eral (1): Shiomi Miho * Now in Hap♥pily (4): Hanari Marie, Ijiri Asuna, Kamachi Suzuki, Kijimuta Kiara * Graduated (7): Taguchi Ruka, Miyawaki Hanano, Takeuchi Mayaka, Umari Maimi, Yamawaki Yume, Koyanagi Erena, Taira Yoiko * Former Kenkyuusei (2): Nishiwaki Marina, Konoe Arisa Transferred Members 1st Generation * Announced June 7, 2015 Members (9): Akita Saya • Bando Yume • Diamondia Trueman • Erdos Áfonya • Harera Ritsu • Kondo Naoko • Namiki Risa • Ono Suki • Okita Mina • Yakuta Suzuran * Re-Transferred (8): Akita Saya, Yakuta Suzuran, Bando Yume, Diamondia Trueman, Namiki Risa, Okita Mina, Harera Ritsu, Kondo Naoko, Ono Suki * Graduated (1): Erdos Áfonya Concurrent Members 1st Generation * Announced June 7, 2015 Members (3): Hamasaki Natsuko • Kikuchi Hotaru • Nakanishi Fumi * Kennin position canceled (3): Kikuchi Hotaru, Nakanishi Fumi, Hamasaki Natsuko Sunshine!Draft Finalists 1st Generation * Announced September 16, 2015 Members (11): Anami Maria • Kikuchi Haruna • Kobayashi Ayaka • Mazaki Minami • Mizumaki Sae • Muro Kayano • Nozaki Sayaka, Ota Shizuka • Sato Mariko • Takabe Miyu • Uesugi Ayaka * Now in FOREVER (2): Anami Maria, Kikuchi Haruna * Now in Num☆eral (3): Kobayashi Ayaka, Nozaki Sayaka, Mizumaki Sae * Now in Hap♥pily (4): Mazaki Minami, Ota Shizuka, Takabe Miyu, Uesugi Ayaka * Graduated (1): Muro Kayano * Withdrew (1): Sato Mariko 2nd Generation * Announced January 2, 2016 Members (5): Jumonji Ranu • Kawazu Saki • Momotani Chinami • Sugitani Yuko • Tsuji Aito * Now in FOREVER (2): Sugitani Yuko, Tsuji Aito * Now in Num☆eral (2): Kawazu Saki, Momotani Chinami * Graduated (1): Jumonji Ranu